The invention generally relates to medical devices and, more particularly, relates to devices for controlling fluid flow in an injection system.
It is often necessary to open and close conduits in medical procedures. For example, in an angiographic procedure, at least one syringe is provided which draws from a supply of radiopaque contrast and injects the contrast through a catheter into the patient. The catheter may be connected directly to the syringe, or other equipment may be provided therebetween, such as a manifold or a y-adaptor. The y-adaptor may be provided to receive fluid from one or more sources to the same catheter or may be provided to provide one inlet for a manifold, and a second inlet for interventional devices.
Currently, y-adaptors include hemostatic valves to minimize blood loss from the patient. The hemostatic valve includes a cylindrical gland that is compressed by a collar to change the diameter of the gland. By inserting a catheter through the gland and then changing the diameter of the gland, the gland compresses the catheter sufficiently to provide hemostatis and fix the catheter into location. The compression of the gland by the collar is typically achieved by twisting a cap on the y-adaptor. The y-adaptor includes threads mated with threads provided on a body of the y-adaptor. As the cap is twisted onto the body, a cap moves toward the y-adaptor body and the collar is compressed.
Often, the cap must be turned several times, depending on the amount of compression required to achieve the desired seal. For example, during typical cardiology procedures using such y-adaptors, there are numerous times that physicians need to open or close the gland for intervention, removal and manipulation of each interventional device. Occasionally the y-adaptor is used to fix a catheter shaft into position. It is not uncommon for physicians to require more than one adjustment of the catheter.
Conventionally, passive valves (normally closed valves) are provided which can be forced open when adequate force is imparted against the valve element by the device being inserted. Currently, such passive devices may require relatively more force to be opened.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a fluid management system is provided which comprises an injection device, a medical device, and a valve. The medical device is in fluid communication with the injection device. The valve is operatively associated with the medical device and the valve includes a mechanism for slidably opening the valve.
These and other aspects and features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.